Lights Out
by Sunstorm of ThunderClan
Summary: The Glee kids play a kissing game.
1. Chapter 1

Santana stood up and clapped her hands loudly. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Alright, people, we're going to play a game." Santana said, smirking. "Look around, see where whoever you like is sitting or standing." When they just stared at her, she frowned. "Now!"

There was a sudden flurry of movement as the Glee members started looking around.

Santana walked over to the light switch. "And the lights are going off... now." she said, flicking the switch. "Find the person you like and kiss him or her."

There was a chorus of noise with Mercede's loud "He'll to the no!" rising above it all.

Santana whistled loudly, cutting through the chatter. "It's too dark to see, remember? Whoever you kiss won't know that you're the one kissing them. Now go! The lights are only going to be off for five minutes!"

0000

"I'm going to kill her." Kurt mumbled under his breath. He stayed seated, since there was no one in particular that he wanted to kiss.

'Liar.' A little voice in the back of his mind whispered.

'Shut up.' Kurt thought, flushing. He sat up straighter when a shuffling noise alerted him to the fact that someone had sat down next to him. Kurt turned, planning on asking who was next to him, but was silenced when a large, warm hand landed on the back of his neck, pulling him forward. A warm mouth descended on his, pressing against his, swallowing Kurt's whimper as he kissed back.

The hand on his neck moved up, tangling into his hair as the stranger kissed Kurt, pressing closer to him. Kurt reached up, feeling a hard, smooth chest under his hands - which assured him that he was, like he'd suspected, being kissed by a guy.

"Time's up!" Santana yelled and the lights flickered on. Kurt pulled away from the guy kissing him and looked up into the startled eyes of...

0000

Sam got up and started moving in Quinn's direction. Hopefully, kissing her now would get her to forgive him for breaking up with her. His foot hit someone's leg, propelling him forward and face-first into a hard, all-too-male chest. Before he could push himself away, two large, warm hands moved up, holding his face while a pair of warm lips landed on his.

Sam stiffened up and pulled away from the guy kissing him. "Don't." The other boy whispered and kissed Sam again.

Sam placed his hands on the other boy's chest, planning on pushing him away, but he soon found himself clenching his hands in the shirt, pulling the other young man closer to him, as he kissed him back.

"Time's up!" Santana yelled. The lights flickered on and Sam pulled away, seeing someone very familiar in front of him.

0000

Mercedes sat in her seat, fingering the hem of her tshirt. No one was likely to kiss her, which she was fine with. She wasn't going to get up and search for someone in the dark. With her luck, she'd end up kissing Quinn or worse, Rachel.

She jumped a little when she heard scraping next to her, indicating that someone had sat next to her. Soon, she felt a warm hand groping her leg. "If you're looking for my hand, it's a little higher." Mercedes said, her voice shaking a little. There was silence, then the hand jerked away as if she'd suddenly been set on fire. Mercedes sighed. She'd known it was too good to be true.

Suddenly, the hand was back, tilting her face up a little as a pair of lips covered her own. Mercedes stifled a gasp and kissed back. As quickly as the kiss happened, it was over with as the stranger pulled away and gently took her hand in his own.

"Time's up!" the lights turned back on and Mercedes looked over at the guy holding her hand. "You?" she asked, surprised.

0000

Artie fidgeted a little in his wheelchair, wishing he could move around. Just sitting and waiting was killing him.

"Artie." A soft, feminine voice said as someone lowered themselves gently into his lap.

"You'd better be my girlfriend." Artie said, smiling.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because I love her and I don't want to cheat on her." Artie replied.

A soft, warm mouth descended on his, kissing him thoroughly. Artie smiled and kissed back, raising his hands to tangle in long, soft hair as he kissed her back.

"Time's up!" The lights went back on and Artie pulled away, looking up into the eyes of his girlfriend.

0000

Blaine got up and started walking towards where he'd seen Kurt sitting. He caught his foot on a chair, launching himself forward, and landing in someone's lap.

"You okay, man?" The voice was definetly male, and slightly familiar. Blaine knew he'd heard it before, though it wasn't often.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Blaine said, pushing himself up. "Sorry, I tripped on the chair."

"That's ok." A hand came up and grasped Blaine's wrist and tugged, catching him off-balance, and he fell, catching himself on the other boy's chest.

"What-" Blaine was cut off as the other teen pressed his mouth against Blaine's. Blaine let his eyes fall closed as he kissed back. He didn't know who he was kissing, but he sure could kiss.

All-too-soon, he was brought back to reality when Santana's voice rang out and the lights flickered back on. Blaine pulled away from the young man he'd been kissing. He'd been right, he knew exactly who the other boy was.

0000

Rachel moved determinedly through the crowd of people. She was going to kiss Finn, even if she died trying.

"Hey, Rachel. Over here." A soft voice said.

Rachel turned towards the voice. "Finn, is that you?" she asked.

"I'm over here." The voice repeated.

Rachel walked over to where the voice was coming from and nearly tripped over a chair. An arm around her waist kept her from falling. "Thanks." Rachel said, stepping backwards.

A soft hand, smaller than Finn's, reached up and cupped her cheek. Rachel's mind went into overdrive as she started thinking about the girls who'd attended the party. Tina, Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, and herself. Mercedes was in the back of the room, she was certain she hadn't walked that far. Tina had sat with Artie, near the door, which left Brittany, Quinn, and Santana unaccounted for. She supposed it could be Kurt, though it wasn't likely. She remembered seeing him sitting against a wall looking quite grumpy.

"Stop thinking so much." Rachel felt the other person step closer, pressing against her.

'Guess that rules out Kurt.' Rachel thought as she felt a pair of breasts pressing against her own.

"Didn't I tell you to stop thinking so much?" The other girl asked. She didn't give Rachel time to answer, instead just leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips across hers, then pulled away.

Rachel shook her head, trying to clear it. "Who are you?"

The girl laughed softly. "You really think I'm going to tell you that easily? You've gotta think about it."

"You told me not to think."

"So I did." The girl leaned forward again and pressed her lips to Rachel's again, pressing hard, then pulling away, nipping at the brunette's lower lip.

"Time's up!" The lights turned on, making Rachel blink as spots danced in front of her eyes. She heard groans and complaints from the other party members.

0000

Brittany felt the couch sink down under someone's weight. "San, is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah, Brit." Santana leaned forward and pressed her lips to Brittany's.

Brittany smiled and kissed back, pressing closer to Santana. She felt the Latina nip lightly at her lower lip and opened her mouth, feeling Santana's tongue sweep into her mouth, as she pressed closer to the blond.

Brittany felt around and slid her hand up Santana's shirt, cupping one of the other girl's breasts in her hand. Santana pulled away from her after a minute.

"Sorry, Brit." Santana said against Brittany's mouth. "We'll continue this later." She got up and walked over to the light switch. "Time's up!" she yelled and flipped the switch.

0000 Thanks so much for the reviews. I will post another chapter or two for this story, so please keep an eye out for it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, since this is so popular, here's another chapter as requested. I hope you enjoy it!

0000

"Finn!" Kurt gasped, staring up at the other boy.

Finn looked away, a red flush creeping up his neck and face. "Sorry." he mumbled. "Thought you were Rachel."

Kurt thought back to before Santana had turned off the lights. Rachel had been sitting fairly close to him, though she hadn't been in the back of the room. He supposed it was possible that Finn simply hadn't realized where he was. "Alright." he said, getting up.

Finn looked over at him, looking surprised. "Alright?" he repeated.

"Yeah. You didn't know it was me that you were kissing, so let's just forget about it." Finn looked relieved and also a little hurt, which confused Kurt. Why would Finn be hurt by that?

"Yeah, you're right, I suppose. Wouldn't want any awkwardness between us." The taller boy replied.

Kurt looked around the room, instantly noticing Santana and Brittany, who had gone back to their lip-lock. "I think I'm going to head home." Kurt said, getting up.

"I think I'm going to head home as well. Mind if I walk you out?" Finn asked.

"Um, alright." Kurt said.

Finn stood up quickly and the two boys quickly said their goodbyes, then left.

**Just to let you know, Finn and Kurt are not step-brothers in this fic, so they aren't living together. And, Kurt and Finn and my OTP from Glee, though they're just friends in this, even after the kiss.**

0000

Sam stared at the taller boy in front of him, his mind reeling. Why had the other kissed him? As far he knew, he was straight.

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman grinned at Sam. "So, now that you've had a taste of the Puckasaurus, what do you think?"

Sam didn't think, just swung his fist at Puck, feeling surprised when he actually made contact with the other boy's jaw.

Puck put his hand up, rubbing the spot that Sam had punched. "What'd you do that for?"

"You're the one who kissed me." Sam told him.

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't act like it was me who initiated the kiss."

"Dude, calm down." Puck said. "It was just a kiss."

Sam groaned and turned around, catching sight of Finn and Kurt walking out of the room. He shoved his hands into his pockets and started for the door.

**What can I say about this? Honestly, the only way I can explain this is 'Puck was experimenting.' And, truthfully, I can definetly see Puck kissing another guy, just to see what it's like. Why have him kiss Sam? That's simple. Remember the first episode that Sam showed up in? Puck commented on the size of his mouth.**

0000

**Well, there's not much to explain here. Artie and Tina are still together, so Tina kissed Artie, that's all it is.**

0000

Mike Chang grinned up at Blaine. "Are you just going to stare at me?" he teased.

Blaine blushed and looked away. "Um, why did you kiss me?"

Mike shrugged. "Because I wanted to kiss you."

"I thought you weren't gay."

"I don't like to label myself. Besides, I fall in love with _people_, not their genders."

"Oh." Blaine looked around the room, not sure what to say.

"Want to go to the Lima Bean tomorrow? We can talk, get to know each other better." Mike asked.

"Oh, um, sure." Blaine replied, glancing over at the Asian boy.

"Great." Mike said, smiling at him.

**Ok, I am completely convinced that Mike is bisexual. And I could give you a nice long list of reasons, but I'll give you the biggest reason I have. His friendship with Matt. During the first season, they were always together.**

0000

**Please don't ask me to write out about these two. I love Faberry, but I'm not good at writing out this pairing. If you really want me to, I will attempt to write out a chapter focusing on them.**

0000

Soooo, what did you think? I know it's horribly rushed, but I honestly did not have this chapter planned out. Anyways, please review!


End file.
